The Team
by linschickrule101
Summary: Sequel to Experiments of the Lost Kind. Wally returns with his 'team' and the League are forced to pull themselves together to fight a common enemy of theirs.
1. Chapter 1

The League had been quiet; the core members were spending less time together and more time away. Few had cared for a while, they were being left to things on their own and they enjoyed the responsibility. That was until the first major trouble that had happened.

They had very few watches out at the desert, but a few, just in case. It was thanks to one of their camera's that they spotted the hills of the Sahara shifting, more than a sand storm could do.

Green Arrow had instantly sprang to the camera controls and gone to sound. What he heard was a deep chanting and a drum beat. The sand hill continued to shake and quake till it collapsed to one side, revealing a large square block. The chanting increased and the drumbeat grew more frantic.

"Send someone out there." Arrow shouted at the staff. "And alert the League members." He added, watching as the block, at least the side of a five story building was pushed out of a hole, building the block higher and higher, jolting with the rhythm.

Finally when the block was the height of the tallest pyramid it was hurled from beneath and sent over the edge of the hole and onto the sandy earth.

A large roar came from deep with in and a sea of black looking liquid shot out of the hole.

"Otra vez yo subo, y el bueno caerá" the beast screamed out.

"And so it shall be done!" someone else shouted, appearing upon the block that hung over the deep hole.

The man stood tall and proud as the creature shrank down to his size. "Revel yourself human." The creature said, taking on a human form of black liquid.

The man stepped up before the creature, pulled back his hood to show a head of dark hair, skin; lightly tanned and bright purple eyes. He bowed before the creature, silver clawed hands resting on one knee.

"Your follows have come for you my Lord!" the man said to the floor.

"Then why don't they bow!" the monster screamed.

"Because they are strong in Will my Lord, and will only help return your powers if you help them." The man growled.

"Then why do I need my full powers?" the Creature growled back.

"Asesino! There are many here on this world who have powers, that combined could kill you!" the man yelled, groveling at his feet.

"Then I will kill them all!" he shouted back, kicking the man away from him, turned and walked to the edge of the block.

Just as he was ready to jump away Captain Atom appeared from behind and knocked Asesino over the edge.

"You won't be controlling anyone!" the Captain shouted as Asesino fell.

Asesino stopped in mid air and shot back up, upper cutting the hero and sending him flying. He turned again and was met with the fist of Supergirl.

He struck out at her but missed. With a shout he appeared behind her and caught her in a chokehold only to be beat down by Steel.

He fell into the center of the block and lay there, white eyes staring up.

"We'll help if you do." One of the other men said stepping up to Asesino.

"Fine." He sighed, sitting up.

Luthor smiled and nodded to the Injustice Gang. "Do your thing." He laughed. The whole team smiled and took off to the fight. Shade stayed back and waited for the right moment to plan an escape. Catching the fighting League members he caused the distraction for them to teleport away.

Asesino gazed around at the building he was in. "Where…?"

"New York." Luthor said.

"Things have changed since my days." He whispered gazing out into the darkened city.

"And much more will change!" Luthor laughed standing next to the creature and staring out into the lit up city.

* * *

Superman walked into the control room. He had just got the call from Arrow that was sent over an hour ago.

"Where were you?" Green Arrow asked, stepping up beside him.

"Looking after my city." Superman answered. "What happened?"

"The Injustice Gang is what happened, having raised up an ancient evil." Arrow said, narrowing his eyes. "And they got away."

"We'll find them." Superman said.

"Who? You lot are always out!" He said, trying to keep the anger and frustration from his voice.

"We're a call away." Superman said, stopping to look at the man.

"Really? Because you're the only one who's answered the call!" Arrow barked backed.

Superman turned away. "I'll talk with them." He whispered, walking back out.

"You need to do more than that." He muttered, going back to the control room.

* * *

"I thought someone was to always stay here." Superman said; three hours had passed since that call came in and everyone had finally come to the call.

"I know it was your time off J'ohn, but why didn't you answer?"

"I was meditating." The Martian said.

"John? Shayera? Bruce? Diana?"

"At the Lantern Corp." Green Lantern answered.

"Helping out on another call." Shayera said.

"Returning to help my people." Diana added.

"Working." Bruce finished off.

"We need to try to work as a team again." Superman said.

"What about you?" John asked. "Where were you?"

"Patrolling." Superman answered.

"With your comm. Link off?" J'ohn asked.

"We have been distant since Wally left." Clark admitted, sinking into one of the chairs around the table.

J'ohn suddenly turned his head to the area of the control room. "Someone is coming through a portal." He told them, standing up.

The whole team jumped up and followed the Martian through to the Control room.

When they got there the Staff were running away from a black swirling portal. The Heroes had called in the magical heroes who where circled around the portal.

"Any idea who's coming through?" Green Lantern asked J'ohn.

"I can not pick up a mental signal, it is being blocked from me." He said.

"Incoming!" Someone shouted, forcing the circle to part and re-group at the front of the portal.

The portal flashed gold and a large Black Panther leapt out and landed in front of the group. Next came a transparent gas that formed the shape of a man, followed by a large wolf that stood erect on its back legs, large teeth bared at the group.

Both creatures flanked the Panther while another man leapt out of the portal, sunglasses protecting his eyes from the golden flashes of the portal. He landed in a crouch behind the Panther and quickly leapt over the large cat, landing in a perfect stance in front, the cat leaning into his side.

He wore a long leather trench coat and held twin blades, one in each hand. Shayera suddenly started forward, shaking John's hand off her arm.

Finally the portal burst apart and a little girl stood in its spot.

"Wally?" Shayera asked.

"Finally!" the lead man shouted, pushing his sun glasses to the top of his head and sheathing his blades, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

"You said it yourself, third times a charm." The young girl said, her voice sound far away, almost echoing.

Wally stepped up to Shayera and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as the Heroes stood down and relaxed slightly, some still watching the creatures around Wally.

The Panther suddenly shimmered and grew into a woman who laid a claw like hand on Wally's shoulder. The Wolf howled and shrunk into a man, the howl ending in a cry of a man.

"About time." The man laughed, giving a high five to the woman. The gaseous man turned to a solid figure of a proud man who looked like a lecturer.

He smiled down on the young girl and followed her to the front of the group.

"Well we all heard the trouble you were having and thought we could help." He answered.

"How can you help?" Batman asked, eyeing up the group and glancing at the photo hung up at J'ohn work computer bench. "And your group?" he added, looking back.

"We know who Asesino is." The young girl's echoed voice said.

"You do?" John asked.

"If he gets his powers, he could mean big trouble." Wally said. "But no news there." He grinned.

* * *

Hi I'm back!

"Otra vez yo subo, y el bueno caerá" means "Again I rise, and the good shall fall"

Hope you enjoyed this lengthy chapter. Review please!


	2. explain!

"So how have you been all this time? What's it been? Three month?" Diana asked.

"About that." Wally nodded, adjusting the glasses on the top of his head. "Been through England and Scotland. Met new friends and old friends." He said.

Diana led the way to one of the conference tables in the main control room and pulled out a chair. Wally sat opposite her while his team moved in behind him, the woman sat on the table edge, one foot resting on the side of Wally's chair, turning slightly to face Diana.

The older man sat on the chair next to Wally while the younger man sat on the chair beside the woman. The little girl walked up to one of the control panels and stood on her tiptoes, looking over the panel.

"I wouldn't touch anything little one." Shayera said approaching the young girl.

"I am surely older than you my dear." The girl answered in her echoed voice. The girl walked, or more appropriately fazed through the control panel so she could look upon it properly.

"Don't mind Anyanka." Wally said. "She was cursed when she was younger and has been trapped like that ever since." The girl, Anyanka took up the story.

"My father was a demon hunter, and one demon framed me as a witch. While I was to be burnt on the stake my father pleaded with the demon to save me." The girl looked away.

"It saved me from the flames, only to remove my dying soul and replace it with its own!" Her small hands formed fists. "I was a spirit, trapped by the curse. For many years my father tracked the monster until I was able to materialize and help him. Together we destroyed the monster, but at a price. I lost my body and my father later died of his wounds. What remained of the monster was killed by me and I stole its powers." She held out a hand to revel a black swirling energy orb, a power that was reflected deep with in her eyes.

"I am still spirit, but with this power, for over four hundred years I have managed to appear whole." Here she stopped, but her mind continued her story to all at the table. 'I am telekinetic and like Wally can read the mind of others, as well as being able to voice my own mind.'

"I came across her when I was in the woods of Scotland looking for the Sergeant." Wally explained. "Since then, she's been in the group." He smiled, as she fazed back to the table and settled on the woman's lap.

"Sergeant?" Captain Atom asked as he and the others from their fight in the dessert had been asked to join.

"Sergeant Shane Callus." The younger man said, extending a hand. "I was in charge of the 51st squadron. We were doing a practice out in the woods on the boarder of Scotland, against the special forces." He explained.

"Werewolves." He simply said. "That and government influence to produce a weapon that could…change at will." He continued.

"So you're a werewolf then?" Green Lantern asked.

"Through and through now!" Callus joked.

"This is Professor Carl Fulton. He worked on the Umbrella Corporation." Wally introduced the older man.

"I was a main scientist into their latest biological weapon, however the weapon could not be contained and leaked out. I was the only survivor that retained my mind." He looked around at the League.

"However it left me with the ability to control four elements and to turn to a gas." He explained. "It can in very useful." He added.

"So have you left the Corporation?" Diana asked.

"I had to, unless I wanted to become their latest toy." He laughed. "Oh and this is Carlen." He said resting his hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"I worked out in Africa, stopping poachers." She turned further from her spot to look at the entire group, Anyanka still on her knee.

"They had created a gun that could kill an animal, without damaging their skin. We tracked them and there was a fight over the weapon." She sighed and looked down at her clawed hands, a silver strip running down the center of them.

"The weapon got damaged, but I still got fired at. They told me I was unconscious for several days and when I woke up, I was like this." She shook her head. "My dreams were of predators, and those are the animals I can become."

"Together we're a great team." Wally said looking at the Sergeant behind him, the professor behind Carlen, Anyanka on her lap and Carlen beside Wally.

"So rumor has it." Batman stated, prompting Wally into a trademark grin.

"Well since were working the same case, lets work it together." Superman said, uncrossing his arms.

Doubt flashed in Wally's eyes, if only for a moment, but it was enough for some of them to notice it. "Well we'll fill you in on Asesino's past." Wally said, covering the emotion faster than what should have been from three month ago.

Superman however had seen the emotion and expected the private talk between minds. 'Are you sure?' Wally asked; all emotion stripped from his thoughts.

'Yes. This is as much your problem as it is ours.' Superman replied.

All the while Wally had not looked at Superman until he after the last comment when he spoken both verbally and mentally. The two sounds overlapping but clear apart.

"Up to you big guy."

'You lot haven't been working together properly. How can I trust you to work as a team?'

Superman glanced at the team around him. "We're all here Wally."

"Cool." He muttered, a smile on his lips. "Well Asesino was once a God, who ruled the early man." He explained.

Fulton picked up the story. "He was cornered over two million years ago by an early team of heroes. Together they forced him to the center of the Earth and with the help of powerful magic, they trapped him."

Sergeant Callus continued. "He always had a group of followers that as of now, finally made a deal with your enemies to release the creature."

"And it falls to us to re-trap him." Carlen explained. "Anyanka found the spell and can work it so that that block is reinstated."

"Only problem is trying to get Asesino back there and keeping him down long enough to move that block." Anyanka finished.

"So that's why extra help could be used." Green Arrow said. "I say we're in. We cause the distraction and keep him down. She can re-install the spell and the rest move that thing into the hole."

"Sounds a good plan except for the fact of getting him there and defeating the Injustice Gang." Sergeant Callus said sarcastically. Shayera couldn't help sneering.

"We take things a step at a time. Capture them and then get Asesino to the desert to get whatever he wants. Then we trap him."

"Sounds too easy." Carlen muttered, stroking Anyanka's hair absentmindedly.

"Well if it goes to plan it will be, but that hardly ever happens." Wally said, smirking slightly.

"Well, I'm afraid we will have to wait for the Injustice Gang to appear before we make our move." J'ohn explained.

"And we've been traveling so far." Wally teased looking at Anyanka.

"How was I to know I could move between dimensions?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"Well Wally. We'd offer you some rooms, but most of them are damaged." Green Lantern said.

"I heard. Can't believe this place didn't crumble." Wally laughed.

"Well there was a lot of damage." Diana shrugged.

"We can offer you all the lounge to sleep in; some sofas and camp beds?" Batman suggested.

"Sounds great!" Fulton yawned, causing a bubble of laughter from the group.

"We'll gather some blankets." Diana said pulling Green Lantern and Shayera away from the group.

"I'll order the camp beds down." J'ohn added, moving off with the other three.

'I'll show them to the lounge before I come back.' Wally told them mentally.

He nodded to his team and led them out, sprouting tales of his time in the league.

* * *

"He seems happy." Superman said as he watched the group leave.

"What did he ask you?" Batman asked.

"If we could come together as the team we once were." Superman explained bluntly.

"Do think we could work it?" Batman asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Anyanka? You sleep on the sofa." Wally said, pulling some cushions off.

"Older men claim the other." Fulton joked, lying back on the other sofa.

"Here you go." Green Lantern said pulling in some beds with J'ohn. Shayera and Diana balanced a pile of pillows and blankets between them.

"Wasn't sure how many you wanted?" Diana commented to a chorus of chuckles.

"I'll take two pillows." Anyanka said setting up her space on the sofa.

"Same here." Fulton answered lazily from his bed.

"I'll take one bed. Wally you want that one?" The Sergeant asked, pointing to the older looking bed.

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically, taking a pillow and blanket.

"That leaves two to me!" The Sergeant said.

"What about Carlen?" Shayera asked holding the last blanket.

"I'll be fine." She said, smiling kindly. In a whirl of lights she became a large domestic cat and strolled over to Anyanka's bed. She leapt up and settled in beside the girl.

"Night Carlen." Wally said, shaking his head and helping to fold the beds down.

"Night guys. I'll be back in a bit." He said, turning to leave with the Leaguers.

"Night" chorused the group.

"Good to see you Wally." Diana said, hugging the younger man.

"Good to be back." He smiled back.

The four Leaguers and Wally chatted for a few minutes as they slowly walked back to the control room. Delaying the talk yet to come.

* * *

"Are you sure about them?" Batman asked immediately.

"Nice to see you too Bats." Wally joked. "Yes, I've been fine. Having fun and would trust this lot with my life!" He finished.

Batman glared at Wally. 'Don't start on me.' Bruce heard.

"We work well as a team and trust each other. Trust me on that." He said calmly.

"So what's the plan of action?" Green Lantern asked, casually stepping between the two.

"Well we're going to have to wait for the Injustice Gang to make the first move." Diana said.

"Arrange the troops, put them on standby while my lot rest up." Wally suggested.

"What about you?" Shayera asked.

"Well I'm going to go around and say hi to people." He said, flashing a sharp-toothed grin.

"Think I'll join you hot shot." John added, turning to leave with the Vampire. "We'll see you later."

The rest of the group watched as the pair left and tried to keep their thoughts buried from him. When they thought he was out of shot they questioned it.

"He won't be back for good will he?" Diana asked sadly.

"He's got his own team now." Batman said, turning to the control panel.

"But he had a point." Superman suddenly said. Shayera raised an eyebrow for an explanation. "He said we weren't working together like we used to."

The two women glanced down, knowing he had a point. "Then we'll just have to get on." Diana said. "We've been through bad patches as a team before. And we came back together, we can do it again."

Shayera and Superman nodded, Batman just continued at his computer as usual.

"Lets get some food." Shayera suggested to Diana and the two left, leaving Superman and Batman to control the plans for now.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it. Glad people like it so far and just to point out, I know those past explanations for my new characters were from other movies, but those movies won't have any part in this story. It's really just to say about the characters pasts.

Review again please, like to know where people want the story to go!


	3. truck away

It was by the next morning when the Injustice Gang made a move. Wally's group had woken up and were getting breakfast when the alarm sounded. All those who were picked for the fight arrived quickly at the main control room to get the news.

"They've stolen a truck." J'ohn told them from his workstation. "It contains explosives."

"And you have to meet our demands." They all turned to see Luthor sitting in the truck as his team loaded the back of it. "We'll plough this into the city, if you don't get us the orb of Floren." He said, cutting connection.

"Well?" Wally asked Superman.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists." He stated simply. "We can stop them."

"There are a lot of them." J'ohn pointed out.

"There are a lot of us too." Superman came back with.

There was a scramble of arms as the chosen heroes moved to the teleporter. Wally and his team took one to themselves with Superman, Shayera, Green lantern and Diana.

Batman went to another transporter to lead the other teams.

* * *

The groups were teleported to the middle of the area just in time to see the last loading of the truck. The villains there were expecting them and charged straight into the thicket of the heroes.

The truck started off while the distraction happened. Wally shouted over to Anyanka who swept several villains out of Wally's way, giving him a clear path to run through. He shot away as the heroes took the upper hand and the villains began to fall one by one.

Wally caught up with the truck easily, but the problem came when they turned onto the main roads, it mean he had little room to dodge about as the guns were fired out of the windows. He was forced to wait for a gap when he could safely charge at the side door. He knew however that he would have to charge to the passenger's side door, or else risk the truck crashing.

'What made them think they could escape the explosion?' Wally asked Superman in his head.

'Teleportation' Superman answered back.

'Makes sense I suppose. I'm a little stuck here with the firing.' Wally told him.

'We're on our way.' Carlen suddenly butted in, turning from her fight, which Fulton finished.

Wally's team turned and followed her, each changing to their best transport. Carlen to a large wolf, Anyanka to a black shadow and flew through the air, The Sergeant 'borrowed' a motorbike and took off after them with Fulton behind as a gas ball.

* * *

Superman watched them go, finished his fight and flew after them.

As he caught up he spotted the Truck with Wally dodging back and forward behind, narrowly avoiding being shot and run down.

Anyanka couldn't take the gun away with her powers for risk of it causing injury and no one else could get closer for risk of getting shot.

It was with a risky move, but Wally found the gap in the firing and charged to the passenger's side door. He punched the man several times and tried to keep running.

With a yell he leapt at the door and hung on with one arm and fought with the other, trying to get the gun away.

Carlen took this as her break and raced forward, dodging the gun fire from the roof of the truck and became a cheetah till she got just out of the way of the gun fire and then, choosing her moment she turned into a hawk and swiftly flew up catching the villain under the chin with her claws and sent him off the side of the truck.

It was at this moment that the driver took a sharp bend and allowed for Luthor, who was in between the passenger side door (where Wally was still fighting) and the driver, to throw a timed blast bomb out of the window. It hit The Sergeant's bike and blew him and anyone near him out of the chase. Diana dropped down and caught the man; keeping up just after the truck. Fulton and Anyanka however, were knocked out of the way and caught up together in a tangle.

Carlen almost slide off the top but clung on with her sharp claws digging in deep. Wally however was finding it even harder and ended up gripping the now open door for all he was worth with both arms wrapped through the window. The door crashed into the wall, clipping him on the shoulder, but with a hiss he clung on.

Carlen ran along the truck top until she reached the drivers side. She then took the moment to surprise the driver and pull him out into the road where Superman was ready to catch him.

Luthor looked at both doors, spun the wheel toward a shopping center and then he jammed the accelerator and teleported out. Wally finally got the upper hand of his fight and the passenger was dropped out of his door.

Wally and Carlen both slide into the carriage and both tried to un-jam the accelerator. When neither could Carlen pointed out the flood river by the side of the road. Wally simply nodded and turned the wheel; no heroes were close enough to the truck to stop it on time or safely.

The truck rode to the edge of the dipped wall, crashing through the wire gate and skidded the tip. Wally took this moment to turn the wheel more sharply, and just as it was going over, riding the edge, riding on its side wheels, Wally kicked Carlen out of the driver's door and the truck rolled down the embankment; tumbling and rolling till it smashed at the bottom.

Carlen shrieked as she hit the ground rolling. She felt battered and bruised but know that the truck was gone; she raised herself up and glanced over the edge where she lay, just in time to see the truck explode in a ball of fire, throwing her back even further.

"Wally!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet.

Superman appeared over her and blew out the flames. He then descended upon the wreckage as Carlen jumped after him as a dog. She slipped and slid down and landed on her side with the impact of hitting the bottom.

She leapt over the hot wreckage and began turning metal with her paws, ignoring the fact of it burning her.

Superman also moved wreckage around, frantically trying to find his friend. Diana and the Sergeant appeared first, followed by Anyanka, Fulton, Elongated man, Green Lantern and then Shayera.

They all descended upon the truck and searched one end to the next. It was Superman with his x-ray vision that spotted Wally, trapped in a flattened part of the drivers door. He shouted Elongated Man over and asked if he could slide Wally out without moving him too much.

"I can move him, but I would need this raised." He told Superman.

"I can lift it steadily." Anyanka told them, placing a hand on the metal and caused it to vibrate slightly. She removed her hand but held it out, with a squint of her eyes it began to rise, slowly and level.

Elongated Man flattened and stretched himself till he could crawl under and slide under Wally. He then gently pulled himself and his new weight out from under the smoking door.

He laid Wally flat once more before he moved out from under him. As he stretched back to his normal size the crowd gathered.

"Is he breathing?" Fulton asked.

"Yes." Superman sighed, kneeling down next to his friend with Diana. They studied the extent of the damage.

"Server burn." Diana muttered, cradling Wally's head. His clothing was tattered and burnt away, he had several large gashes down his arms where he had shielded his eyes, but one eye appeared to be badly cut.

"Watch Tower?" Superman asked into his comm. Link.

"This is Watch Tower." Came a voice.

"Beam us back and order the medical team."

"Right away Sir." The voice said back.

Carlen changed to her human form, which by now had her cuts bleeding freely; her face a mask of blood. She stepped forward and glanced up at Superman.

"He'll be fine." The Sergeant told her.

"Yeah." She agreed, as the beam took them back.

* * *

Wally was whisked off in an instant, his daggers left behind. Anyanka picked them up and held them in both hands, looking around at the team and the League.

"Let's see how he is." She said, her voice distant once more.

The team seemed to flow out of the room; the Leaguers followed close behind and pointed them to the medical bay.

When they got there, there was already a doctor waiting. He sighed as the group approached and appeared hassled.

"Perhaps you can calm my patient." The Leaguers frowned; the team sniggered.

"He's awake?" Shayera asked, stunned.

"The second we brought him in." the doctor explained holding the door open for them. He glanced at Carlen's face and motioned for her to clean it. She flashed him a smile and wiped hastily at the mask.

As they approached the bed they found Wally sat up, coat off and covering his own burns in plain bandages.

"We need to clean them, or else they won't heal." One of the nurses insisted.

"Oh trust me, they'll in the next week or so." He said, getting her to cut the bandage and help him pin it.

"They should really treat you Wally." Superman said.

"I can heal faster this way, without the fuss." Wally said.

"And the eye?" Fulton asked, his face straight but his voice wavering slightly.

"That…may take a while." He blushed, causing the team to fall about laughing.

His eye was badly burnt and already scarring. The Leaguers looked horrified, even more so when the team fell about laughing, but soon Wally was joining them.

The doctor sighed and passed him an eye patch, breaking the team further into laughter as Wally slipped it on after cleaning it.

"But she has to have stitches." The doctor ordered, pointing to Carlen and the gashes on her face.

"Good." Wally agreed, shaking the doctors hand and pulling himself off the bed, only to find himself swaying slightly. The Sergeant stood beside him and helped him sit back down.

"Once she's sorted, we'll let you lie down." He laughed.

Wally just nodded and looked out with one eye. Carlen sat on the bed and, holding back winces allowed the doctor to clean and stitch the wounds, finally wrapping them once done.

Once she stepped from the bed they helped Wally up and walked him together to the door. He stopped briefly to thank Elongated man for the help before they left.

Once they were gone the main League members were left feeling very left out. Superman realized why they didn't work as a team that well anymore, because the younger member was no longer a member and could not point out their mistakes to them, or talk them out of a temper.

They didn't have the child of the group to weave them together, and without him, their tapestry was pulling apart, and they just couldn't hold it together much longer.

Although no one voiced this realized fact, they knew it was there, and they simply avoided it; turning from each other and walking away.

The doctors and other leaguers stood and watched, and those smart enough, saw the doubt and weakness, but still nothing was said.

* * *

The team set Wally on one of the camp beds; he sat, still dazed slightly and shook his head. Carlen, bandaged and stitched sat next to him and felt his forehead.

"Your warm." She stated.

"I'm just healing" his said, look at her through one eye.

She raised an eyebrow, but lowered it with a grimace of pain. "How long will that take to heal?" she asked, pointing to his patched eye.

"A week I would guess, I can still see through it." He said, holding his hand over it.

She nodded, and then pushed him back on the bed.

"At least get some sleep." She said, slipping off the bed.

"Fine." He muttered around a yawn, and quickly sank into slumber.

The team settled themselves around the room, Fulton dozing, the Sergeant patching Wally's coat and Anyanka and Carlen lounging on the sofa talking quietly.

Green Lantern quietly slipped into the room and watched the sleeping figure, his friend, burnt and patched, but alive.

"He'll be fine." Anyanka told him. The others raised their heads in his direction, Carlen flashing him a smile and motioning for him to sit with them. He hesitated for a moment before approaching them.

He sat down on the arm of the sofa but kept his eyes on Wally. Anyanka smiled sadly.

"He will heal, he's been through worse." Green Lantern eyed the girl warily. "I won't bite." She said.

"How old are you exactly?"

"Hard to tell, a few hundred years I would guess." She said. There was silence for a minute. "Don't let the young body put you off." She smiled; he smiled back.

"So how much trouble has he put himself in before then?" He asked; his smiled lined with a laugh.

"Well he got his eye blown off once before." The Sergeant told him, throwing Wally's coat down on his chair and rubbing his hands together.

"How'd the kid manage that one?" he asked.

"Walked onto a land mine." Fulton yawned, turning slightly on his bed, peering through tired eyes.

"Was not…my fault." Wally muttered, making more than one of the group jump. He cracked open his eye and smiled slightly.

"What happened?" Green lantern asked, suddenly feeling light hearted by the atmosphere.

"Well…" Carlen laughed. And the group sat together for well over two hours, just talking about each other, what each have done, what each will do. And, if only for a few short hours, everyone was happy. Free of pain and worry, free of difference between them. Free of themselves.

* * *

Superman found Batman over the control panel. He stopped and studied the map.

"They got away." Batman said.

"Yes." Superman sighed.

"Wally and his team shouldn't be involved." Batman stated, still not looking back.

"But they worked better now than we have in months." Superman said, glancing down.

"They just cause a distraction." Batman answered back.

"They were the ones who stopped the truck, and they were the first to start looking for him." Batman just nodded and continued his searching; Superman just shook his head and left.

* * *

Review please. Tell me if you're enjoying! 


	4. Finding the orb

It was the next day when Wally could stand the team were seen heading to the main control room to hear the latest update on villains. Green Lantern was seen standing more with the team than with the Leaguers for the entire meeting.

It was after the meeting when Wally was talking with J'ohn about the speed of his healing when his eye patch was suddenly stripped off and hovered in the air. Wally clamped a hand over his eye and growled up at the eye patch hovering ten feet above him.

He glanced back over his shoulder at Anyanka who stood giggling into her hand. Wally snarled and leapt up at the patch, just missing it as it skimmed out of his hand. He landed in a perfect kneeled crouch, his head whipping up at Carlen who held the eye patch, laughing out loud.

In a flash of black he charged her only to see the eye patch thrown to Anyanka. He changed his course, missing Carlen by inches and charged at Anyanka who fazed happily through the wall.

He skidded to a stop before the wall and glanced back at Carlen who had become a crow and was flying out of the doors where Anyanka stood, passing the eye patch to the bird.

Fulton was smirking to himself while the Sergeant was rolling his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Wally charged at the door and grabbed a hand full of feathers. Carlen quickly changed into a large Panther the same type that came through the portal the first time and the two faced each other, snarling and growling at each other.

The Leaguers looked on in amazement as the two circled each other, noting the fun smile that slashed across Wally's face from time to time.

Wally leapt forward and tackled the Panther to the ground; he then started tickling the big cat till Carlen was forced to change back, loosing her concentration she gave in.

Wally leaned over for the eye patch when it lifted off the floor one last time. With a smirk he barked out one word "Fuego." And Anyanka was blasted back by a mental shield. She shook her head in time to see a triumphant Wally slip the eye patch securely over his temporarily scared eye.

Green Lantern, Shayera and Diana were laughing out loud. Superman and J'ohn were smiling proudly.

Wally helped Anyanka to her feet and then lifted her into a soft hug before helping Carlen, who was by now in tears from laughing to her feet. Wally suddenly stopped and turned to the main door where Supergirl stood holding a tall glass of red liquid.

"Anyanka said you might need it." She told him, handing him the warm glass.

He smiled softly, looking at the glass.

"Well it has been a few days." Anyanka stated.

He held the glass in both hands and breathed in deeply, his smile growing with pleasure. He drank deeply from the glass and almost instantaneously his smaller cuts and scraps and bruises healed to fine, fair flesh.

"Thank you." He said, turning back to the group.

"So this orb is…?" Shayera asked.

"The orb of Floren." Fulton said, picking up a book from is bag. He found a page and went over to one of the tables, setting it down so everyone around the table could see. "It holds Asesino's powers. When he was trapped, his powers were stripped, but could not be destroyed." He pointed to a picture.

"The orb was buried safely away from him, in this very city." The core League members looked at the picture of a black orb shaped stone that had a small, thin dagger through the center of it.

"So it buried somewhere here?" Green Lantern asked.

"Somewhere." Fulton sighed, sitting down. "The only problem is where they buried it was under a mystical tree, but now the city has changed, that tree won't exist, only its roots will."

"So how do we find it?" Diana asked, picking up the book.

"Well its very sensitive to magic. If we could get a spell to work to track it, the roots will repel the spell and it should appear on a map." He said.

"How does the spell work?" one of the magical members asked.

"We get as many magic members to send out a magical pulse while Anyanka tracks the spell across a map. Anywhere, where the spell is repulsed from will appear on the map."

"That will take quite a bit." Batman said.

"Hence why we need as many magical member as possible. Mental powers as well will do, anything that can send out a pulse that can be tracked." He explained.

"Why mental pulses?" J'ohn asked.

"Mental pulses work to keep the magic together, keeping it collectively as a pulse."

"Its worth a try." Wally said, shrugging at the League.

"How many magic and mental members do you need?" J'ohn asked Anyanka.

"Four powerful magic members and perhaps two mental members." Anyanka said, thinking carefully.

"Well J'ohn and I can do the mental." Wally suggested, receiving a nod from J'ohn.

"Dr Fate and some of his trainees might work." Batman added.

* * *

By the late afternoon and entering into the evening the spell was set up and the four magic heroes were in a circled around Anyanka with Wally and J'ohn resting their hands on the shoulders of two magic heroes. A rough circle was drawn around them for them to focus their energy into.

Anyanka set off the energy by spreading it into each hero and creating a mental chain in which they were to keep the energy tracked at.

J'ohn and Wally opened their minds to the four magic members and connected themselves to each other, linking it finally back to Anyanka. The problem was when they tried to keep together as a team, they had to pull out of each others minds several times because Wally had never done anything like this and was used to keeping his mind closed up and the magic members were too busy trying to hide their thoughts and memories from each other.

Wally stepped out of the circle once more and sighed, rubbing his head, having been given a mental shock from Dr Fate's mind who had a sort of automatic shocking system to any intruders in his mind.

"That's it." Wally growled, rubbing his head still.

"This isn't going to work!" One of the people in the circle said out loud.

Wally paced slightly then felt Anyanka appear from out of the circle and reappear behind him. "We have to make this work." She said slowly.

"I know." He said, turning back to the circle, his mind racing through each plan. "One last chance." He whispered to himself. "Bring down all you defenses." He ordered them.

They all nodded together and regrouped. Wally took a deep breath and his fangs grew longer, his blue eyes turned blood red and a deep snarl slid from his throat.

He instantly felt the defenses in each magical members minds rise but persevered through it, feeling the pain rising through his body as all minds attacked his. Beside his he felt J'ohn getting the same reaction. The two clung to each other and shared the pain, but finally held the link, long enough for the magic to gather in the ring.

The flow circled around and around till it became a spinning blur of sparks. He heard Anyanka in his mind, transporting the instructions to the four and then the command that sent the magic out in three waves.

He was pushed in from all sides as the magic blasted out, he followed it with Anyanka's spirit until she came back and ordered them the stop. They all fell back, panting and puffing from the effort but watched as Anyanka frowned over the map.

She sat back and held her chin in one hand.

"Well?" Wally asked, gasping for breath, J'ohn leaning next to him.

"Well you're not going to like it." She said.

"Its not there is it?" Wally asked, falling flat on his back.

"No. It's here, but it below us." Eyebrows were raised around the room.

"As in…" Carlen trailed off.

"Directly below us." Anyanka nodded.

"Well we might as well go down." Wally said, sitting up swiftly and jumping to his feet.

"We'll need equipment." Superman said, turning to arrange some breathing equipment.

"You're coming?" Wally asked.

"Yes, but it will take us a while to dig down. Anyanka do you know exactly where?"

"No. But I know there appear to be tunnels down there. I can transport a small group of us down." She said, indicating to the team.

Superman nodded, understanding whom she wanted to take down. "Five breathing apparatus." He told one of the workers.

"I don't need one." Anyanka explained.

"But I will." J'ohn said. "I can faze down with you."

"Sounds good to me." Wally shrugged.

* * *

Within the hour the team and J'ohn were kitted out with cameras and head sets so those on the surface could check their progress and gas tanks in case there was limited air.

Wally adjusted his camera on the side of his headphones and gave the thumbs up to one of the staff members who were setting up the connection.

"Ready." Wally shouted over to Superman who cleared an area for Anyanka.

"Can you keep up?" she asked J'ohn off to the side.

"I can manage." He smiled.

Anyanka stepped down to the center of the cleared area and the team moved in around her, they each seemed to have their own place around Anyanka.

"Don't send us to another dimension." Wally muttered, sending the team into laughter.

"For that, your eye patch will mysteriously disappear." Anyanka answered back, grinning.

In a swirl of black mist the group sank into the floor and disappeared. J'ohn quickly followed them down. Anyanka stopped when she saw a large tunnel slide into view. She relaxed her powers and set the team down, watching the ceiling for J'ohn.

Wally took a quick breath and shook his head, throwing on his gas mask, the others following his lead.

J'ohn came through the ceiling, and put his gas mask on. Wally looked left and right as J'ohn set down next to him.

"Which way?" J'ohn asked.

"Three down that way, three this way." He said.

J'ohn smiled. "Anyanka, Fulton and Carlen left. I go with J'ohn and The Sergeant."

The group nodded and divided. Fulton led his group down to the left while Wally led his group up to the right.

"Are you seeing this?" Wally asked into his microphone.

"Yes. I can't believe there was something like that below us." John answered up top.

"How are the others doing?" he asked.

"Still going down." John answered.

Wally walked further into the large cavern ahead of them and looked around, his eyes sharp to the darkness, taking in the tall ceiling and stretching walls.

"I think this might be the right place." Wally said.

"Duh, you think?" Sergeant said sarcastically. Wally smirked.

"Split up?" he asked.

"It would be better. But stay within sight, we don't know what defenses they have down here." J'ohn said.

"Agreed." Sergeant said, taking the far right side while J'ohn took the far left, leaving Wally with the center.

They walked down, keeping each other in sight, just enough so as to see their lights, Wally just leaving his on so they could see him.

* * *

He reached about center of the cavern after ten minutes and a report from the other group that they had reached a dead end and were heading back to them, when Wally suddenly stopped, his senses going crazy.

"No one move!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Sergeant asked.

"Something's starting." Wally hissed, crouching slightly and pulling his blades free. The Sergeant saw the flash of the blades and also got into a stance.

Wally snapped his head to the left and shouted out. "J'ohn!" just in time to see a wall of shimmering light fly at the Martian and pass right through him. Once it had passed, all that was left was a smoldering spot where he had stood.

"Wally!" he turned to see the werewolf also get absorbed by another wall.

Wally turned slowly to look ahead and froze as another wall headed straight at him. He ran to the left and just dodged it in time, having to jump at the last second to reach the end. But he couldn't stop there; another wall was heading for him. He ran at it and spun around it at its edge.

He continued to dodge it until he saw a set of stairs that rose to a decorated balcony. He charged at it, a blur of black, but was forced to run back by another set of charged walls. Once he had dodged past them he turned and ran back to the stairs. He had barley moved when the wall extended to the full length of the cavern.

Thinking quickly he shot back and set his blades twirling, hoping that this worked.

He ran straight at the wall, ignoring the cries to retreat from John and the other Leaguers.

He put all his mental powers, all that Anyanka had helped him unlock and put them into his twin blades. His blades grew red as he put all his rage and pain into the blades and forced a charged power to rise. His speed flashed him into a blue flame and his blades grew red, just like his eyes.

Gritting his teeth he cried out with power and met the wall, blades puncturing the wall and he pushed and sliced at it with all his might.

Something gave and a large flash split into the wall. The other group watched from the entrance as the wall flashed gold and then red and then exploded, sending them all to the floor with it power. Lights extending in all directions.

His remaining team sat up and called out. "Wally!"

"Answer me!"


	5. Finding the orb part II

Wally fell through the wall and fell to his knees, he heard the cried through his headset and answered them.

"Still here." He gasped, catching his breath.

"Don't do that to me hot shot." John answered back. "J'ohn and The Sergeants camera are working again, they appear to be nearby."

Wally stumbled to his feet; shaking the spots from his eyes he ignored the red haze that passed over his vision instead and smelt the air. He caught a whiff of the Sergeant and jogged over to the man, checking his pulse. Beside the Sergeant was J'ohn. He checked them both, and breathed a sigh of relief to find them both alive.

Anyanka appeared beside him. "This place is going to collapse." She said.

"Take them back where we started, if I'm not out in time, just go." He said, watching as Carlen and Fulton picked up the two unconscious bodies.

"Hurry." Anyanka said, before turning and running after the four.

"Wally I don't think this is such a good idea." Superman said over the headphones.

"One chance." Wally said.

"We can send down diggers." Superman explained, watching on the screen as Wally hurried to the stairs, dodging the stones and rocks that were dropping around him.

He reached the stairs and rushed up them, removing his headpiece and ignoring any shouts from the Leaguers above.

He reached the top and saw the pedestal with a glowing orb on top. He pulled down his sun glasses against the sharp light and carefully approached it.

Even over the rumbling he heard the shouted warning to beware. In a temper Wally sent a mental message to Superman only, telling him to 'shut up'.

The headphones around his neck went silent and he stepped before the orb, one hand hovering round it, checking for any magic or defences.

Finding none he became suspicious. He took out one blade and gently put the tip to the edge of the orb, only to be jolted back by an electric charge. He hissed as his hand smoked, his blade on the floor.

Scooping it up he cradled his hand to his chest and crouched down beside the pedestal. Taking a deep breath he sliced out at the stone and broke it in two, the orb rolling away from it and heading towards the edge of the balcony.

In a flash he scooped up the orb, replaced his blade and finally took note of the noise down the headphones.

"Wally run!" He looked up to see the balcony around him cracking apart. With a flash of a thought Wally ran to the edge and leapt off, landing on both feet and, barley missing a beat, he continued through the cavern.

"He's coming!" he heard John shouting to Anyanka's headphones.

Wally picked up the pace, not risking running too fast in case he had to dodge larger rocks, but fast enough to reach the entrance within 30 seconds.

He shot up the tunnel and just made it out with a leap as the tunnel behind him caved in. He rolled when he hit the floor, hand clutching the orb as he flipped to his feet and raced up to the group.

"Lets go!" he ordered, watching as the black mist engulfed them all and the next thing he knew was he was back in the headquarters.

Superman took in the dusty group and the two unconscious heroes and ordered medics straight in.

They came and took J'ohn and The Sergeant to be check over while the others had a quick medical check. Anyanka sat in the middle of the floor, head on her knees, knees up to her chest. If she could breath she would have been breathing deeply.

"Good job." Wally said, sitting down stiffly beside her.

She smiled and frowned at his charred hand. "We had a disagreement." He said, flipping the orb in the air and catching it again in his good hand. She smiled and took his charred hand, sensing how drained he was and blew upon the wound.

He felt a tingling sensation and saw the skin begin to heal.

"I can only heal burns." She said. Wally smiled back, removing his sun glasses and staring deeply into the orb with his one good eye.

Deep inside he saw the power, the flames and the hatred. Something so dark and black that it tugged at his soul and made him realise it was something that he recognised, something that the demon in him desired; ultimate power and control.

"Wally?" he snapped his head up and eyed Superman man with his good eye. "What was that?"

"What?" he looked sideways to see Anyanka staring at him.

"What was that? That…power?" she gasped. Wally looked up to see all the heroes and his team staring at him.

He stopped, turned up his sleeves and looked at the deep wounds that were on his arms, only to see that they had healed completely. He held back a gasp and stood up, looking for a reflective surface, he found one and removed his eye patch, running a hand over what was once a half eyeball was now completely healed.

He looked at the orb and slowly placed it upon the control panel. "That's new." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"You okay?" he turned to Fulton.

"Healed, a little shaken up." He laughed.

"Did that…?" Fulton trailed off.

"Apparently."Wally agreed.

Carlen reached out for the orb and placed a hand over it, only to snatch it back with a hiss.

"Carlen?" Wally placed a hand on her shoulder, and took her hand in his. Her skin was scorched and sizzling.

"I think the orb has chosen a guardian." They all turned to Batman who stood with a book in one hand.

"I didn't read that one." Fulton said, stepping over to look at the book. He glanced it over and nodded. "It could choose a guardian, the orb holds the evil, so it will choose a strong figure to protect it."

They all looked back at Wally who had released Carlen's hand and was staring at the orb that was now on the floor. "Can't it re-choose?" he finally said.

"Doubt that." Shayera muttered, walking up beside Wally.

He sighed deeply and picked up the orb. "Until Asesino is back where he belongs." Wally agreed.

"Lets get you something to eat." John suggested. "Carlen?" he asked.

"I'll heal her." Anyanka said, taking the woman's hand in hers.

"Mm could do with some food." The Sergeant muttered walking into the room and waited. Wally just laughed and looked around at his team.

"What do you say to some food and a break?"

"Do they have good training here?" The Sergeant asked, causing the team to groan out loud. "What? What!" he shouted after them as they left the room, following behind, a small smile on his face.

John, Shayera and Diana just shook their heads and smiled at each other before following them out.

J'ohn watched them leave before he entered and watched Superman and Batman look at each other and them go their separate ways.

'J'ohn?' he looked behind him. "You coming?" Wally asked out loud, having hung back from the group.

"Thank you." J'ohn answered matching his friends pace as he made his way to the canteen.

* * *

Well, that's two chapters, a double parter lol.

Hope you enjoy, please review, need to know that people actually like this or not.

Just tell me, good or bad. Am i wasting my time and the space on this website, or am i doing good?


	6. Practice fight

After a night time of chatter, eating and stories the group felt more comfortable with each other.

The Sergeant, although a leading man was soft at heart and good for a hearty joke that lightened any situation. Fulton was a well-educated man, standing tall and proud, but deep with in his eyes was a power that showed he was strong, physically and mentally, despite his well-dressed appearance.

Anyanka fooled all by looking young and often acting young by clinging to Carlen like a little sister, but she could surprise you with her knowledge and wisdom.

Carlen was the one who acted like an animal, short tempered and crafty, a strength that showed true but a past that she held close to her heart and claws.

Wally too surprised the group, both the team and the Leaguers, as both saw a new and old side to Wally. He could be arrogant and cocky when he wanted to be; yet there was a stealth and darkness that had grown since they had last met. It shocked Diana to see Wally freer with what he was, but shy away when he read her thoughts on the matter.

* * *

It was by early morning that The Sergeant just about ordered them to train. Carlen, Anyanka and Wally just groaned and stood up with protest and moans.

Fulton shook his head and stood up after them. "What training do you have?" he heard The Sergeant ask.

"Simulation rooms." Diana answered. The Sergeants face lit up. "I'll go set it up for you." She said, hurrying ahead.

"You better not put it on hard!" Wally shouted after her.

* * *

When they got there Wally groaned even louder. "I'm curious as to what your team can manage." Diana answered.

Wally led the way into the room and waited for the program to load. Once it was set they found themselves in a city setting.

Wally instantly set up his senses and listened out for anything. The team switched into position and waited patiently. Wally made one hand signal and the message was relayed by telekinetic powers.

In a flash Wally had leapt up and kicked a large wolf from the air; he landed calmly in the center of his team, who took up position around him. When the next wolf attacked an even larger werewolf slashed it aside, standing where The Sergeant had stood.

Carlen followed his led and changed to a smaller wolf while Fulton created a wall of dirt before him. Anyanka simply created a magic wall that stopped the wolves.

"What's our mission?" Wally asked out loud. "And do they have to be living at the end?"

"Mission: find the exit." John paused on the comm. Link. "And your option."

"Good." Wally muttered. "Wipe out!" he shouted, his team did as they were told.

The Sergeant threw himself down on the lead wolf and killed it instantly; Carlen took out the next male of the pack. Fulton created a whorl wind of fire to destroy those before him, while Anyanka sent a shock wave, which killed many more. Wally just jumped into the crowd before the exit to the ally. He pulled out his blades and the blood ran through the street.

At the end they stepped back and surveyed the damage. "Nasty." Wally muttered, wiping the blood from his blades onto the fur of the dead creature before him.

They walked as a group out into the darkened street, very little light crossing into the city. The odd street light was flickering along the road, they stood under one light and Wally sent Carlen up to scout for an exit.

She changed to a small hawk and swept up to the sky, hanging there as a shadow she hovered, dropped, hovered dropped and then hovered one last time. With a hawk shriek she fluttered down beside Wally and changed to a human.

"That way." She pointed past Anyanka and down one of the darker streets.

"Lets go." Wally said, his eyes red and glowing as they approached the shadows.

* * *

Those watching the fight from outside the simulation were nodding away, commenting on each power and tactic. Diana herself noted the glowing eyes just as Wally dropped his sunglasses to hide his only give a way to anyone in the dark.

They carried on up the street but soon came to a blockade where one of the tall skyscrapers had fallen, blocking their path.

"We'll be wasting time if we go back." Fulton said.

"It's just on the other side." Carlen said.

"We can't go down." Wally said, indicating to the building on their left and right that would force them to go right the way around, almost double backing on themselves. He sighed and looked around, his eyes shifting left and right beneath the glasses.

He stopped and then slowly approached the building in his path; too unstable to jump over and hold all their weight, they couldn't dig under it, and he couldn't risk them going back in case they were forced to face something else.

He laid a hand over the unbroken glass of one window about chest height. He stroked the glass, withdrew his hand, made a fist and broke the glass.

"Lets go." He ordered, jumping in.

Carlen changed to a tiger and jumped in after him, The Sergeant, still in werewolf form leapt in after her and Fulton scrambled after him. Anyanka took point behind to watch their backs; then she too jumped up and in.

Wally walked through what was once an office and moved to the door, stepping over furniture. He grasped the door and was almost knocked out by it when it tried to drop back down with gravity.

He pushed it open full and stood under it, holding it above his head for the others to step through.

"This is weird, with everything on its side." He muttered.

'You're telling me.' The Sergeant told him mentally, going on all fours so as to get through. He then stood up to his full height and watch Carlen, back in her human form follow through.

When everyone was out they crossed in the corridor, into another office. The Sergeant breaking down one wall so they could go across.

This carried on for a few minutes until they came to the end window. "About time." Carlen muttered, staring through the window at the green square on the ground outside that indicated the exit.

Just as Wally was about to break the glass he stopped and turned back to the office door that had dropped back down. Anyanka also turned and froze at the sound of scratching that was coming down the corridor on the other side of the door.

"Go." Wally hissed, nudging Anyanka to faze through the glass with the others.

She grabbed his wrist, gathered the others and fazed them all out; hoping what ever was in that corridor wouldn't hear them.

They slowly back towards the exit and were inches from it when the top, or side of the building exploded into the air and a large creature with claws, easily tripling Carlen's landed on top.

"Run!" Wally shouted.

They broke away to the exit but stopped when it disappeared.

"Where is it?" Wally shouted, turning back to the fast approaching creature.

"I'll find it!" Carlen shouted back leaping up and turning to a hawk that rose higher and higher. It was then that the creature changed course and leapt up after Carlen.

Wally shouted at her mentally and she swerved to the left just in time for the creature to pass her, however it was on its way down when it caught her wing and dropped her to the ground.

The Sergeant charged forward and head butted the creature, standing on his hind legs over the fallen body of a hawk he growled at the creature.

Wally shot forward and grabbed Carlen and shoved The Sergeant out of the way as the creature rushed back at him, claws swiping the space they had stood in not one second ago.

Fulton levitated some earth and sent it into the creature, buying them more time to move away. Carlen fluttered out of Wally's hands and changed to a human beside him.

"Any thoughts?" she asked.

"See anything?" Wally asked back, pushing her behind him and moving backward away from the creature, The Sergeant beside him.

"Green light behind those buildings." She pointed to a set of standing sky scrappers to their left.

"I've an idea." Fulton shouted, running up beside them with Anyanka behind him.

He told them mentally what to do and the team quickly nodded. "Lets go." Fulton said.

Anyanka turned to a black shadow that surrounded Wally, the wolf Sergeant and Fulton and moved them back the way they had come, as she only knew what was back there and not what was across the other buildings.

* * *

Carlen stood, left alone, facing the creature. She flexed her silver claws and met the stare of the creature.

It jumped at her and she leapt up and over it. Running at the building to her left she charged at it, jumped up and planted her claws into it, moving as fast as she could she scaled the building, her claws easily holding her weight.

The creature ran up after her, but when it tried to jump at her she changed to a bird and flew up to one of the shattered windows.

She landed, changed back and glanced over the edge to see the creature a few floors below, hurrying to catch up. She took off for the door and burst through into a narrow corridor.

Pausing to look down each end she ran to the left and searched for an exit to the offices. She came to the entrance sign and flew out into a wider corridor. Hoping she was right she ran along the wider corridor, turning right she charged up to another set of private offices.

She turned into another corridor and ran into one of the offices, across into another one and through to what she hoped was the last door. She grabbed the handle, but the door wouldn't open.

She gasped and tried the door again. Again it remained closed; she stepped back, listening for the sounds of the creature. Its patter of feet sounded closer.

She flexed her claws and took a swipe at the door, spun around on one leg and kicked the door; it splintered along the cuts in the wood.

She ran over the remains and took in the room. 'I'm coming!' she shouted out mentally, charging across the room and at the windows. Stepping up on the main desk she stepped off it and into the window, arms over her face.

She crashed through the window and free feel, her arms flailing out to her side, her head dipping forward. She curled up on herself and turned in mid-air, righting herself so she was falling on her stomach and then changed to a hawk. She dropped a few more feet and then swooped back up and away from the building.

The creature reached the office when the foundations of the building shook and rocked.

Wally and The Sergeant punched at the two corners of the structure, cracking the two main support beams.

Fulton pounded earth into the center of the building and it wobbled even more. Anyanka finished it off with a shockwave into the ground that broke the structure, forcing it to collapse in on itself.

They all ran back from the falling building and watched as it fell to rubble. Carlen dropped in beside them and smiled at the pile of dust.

"That worked." She sighed, and then turned to the green circle behind her. "Lets go." She said, walking to it.

The other followed behind and once all were on the circle the destruction faded away so only a large bare metal room was left around them. They turned to see the League waiting in the doorway applauding them.

Diana, John and Shayera stood shoulder-to-shoulder with a few of the other heroes and applauded for a breath taking show.

"You all work so well together." Diana said, stepping aside for them to pass into the hallway.

Carlen smiled and slowly slid down the wall in the corridor. Wally chuckled quietly and sat down next to her.

"Lets not do that again." She muttered onto her legs, her forehead resting on her knees. Wally grinned and pulled her into a rough hug, making her laugh as she over balanced into him.

"You did good." He said. "Very good." He assured her. "You've all done very well." He told them all.

His team smiled at each other. The Sergeant (now back to human form) reached out a hand for Carlen who took it, and pulled her to her feet.

He put one arm around her and waited for the others to collect themselves and then they all headed for their collective room.

Diana, John and Shayera joined them and they talked together for a good hour when J'ohn walked in.

"I just watched the play backs." J'ohn told them. "I must say you worked brilliantly on such a hard level."

The team started laughing and Anyanka pulled up a chair for J'ohn without moving from her own seat. J'ohn took it gratefully and the chatter continued, this time moving onto powers.

"So Anyanka." John started. "That was some impressive powers you have."

"They took a long time to perfect." She said. "But its only telekinesis and it can be limited." She said.

"As well as magic." Carlen added for her.

"Limited." She said.

"Carlen? How strong are those…nails?" Diana asked, not sure as to what to call them.

"Claws? Nails?" she said. "They can break through wood and puncture metal, but not break through it completely."

"That climbing up the wall, must have taken some practise." J'ohn asked.

"A lot." She said, sending a glare to The Sergeant, who grinned back sheepishly.

* * *

Once again the group spent the morning talking, J'ohn with Anyanka, John with The Sergeant, Diana with Fulton and Shayera with Carlen. Wally sat watching them for a while until he was sure they were interacting truthfully and not just acting for him.

He stood quietly, and using his stealth, left without anyone noticing. As he wondered down the corridor, noting the people changing their shifts, arriving and leaving, he found his way back to the control center and gazed around.

"Anything you need Wally?" he turned to Superman.

"To show you your team." Wally answered quietly, leading the way to one of the control panels and loading up the camera to their room. "I see you can all still work together."

Superman saw the core League talking with each of Wally's team, and with each other. They were laughing, discussing past fights, fighting moves and lives. He smiled quietly to himself.

"Come join us." He said. "And bats if we can get him." Wally laughed.

"Maybe to talk business with Fulton." Superman suggested.

"Good enough." Wally replied back. "Good enough."

* * *

Well hope you like it. Sorry it's slow, but I'm tryingto get some fight scenes in where you learn a bit more about each character.

Hope your all liking it.


	7. Confrontation

"Where's the orb?" Was the first thing Batman said when Wally went to him.

"Hello to you too." Wally answered. "Right here." He dipped into the inside pocket of his long jacket and fished out the orb.

"You shouldn't carry it around in case you break it." What wasn't said there is, 'when you break it'. Wally however read it from his thoughts but let it slide.

"Don't think it can." He told him, throwing and catching it. "Nearly broke my ribs last time I landed on it." He smirked. "Anyway, I think you only break it when you remove this." He gripped the dagger through it and watched with a smile as Batman jerked slightly.

"I won't pull it out." He laughed, holding it out for Batman to study.

The orb was dark in color, an almost charcoal black with the small golden dagger through the center. There was the odd swirl of blackness deep inside and then it would settle.

"Fulton said he would be happy to share any information he had." Wally suggested.

"I may have to." The man growled to himself. "Lead on."

Wally turned, clutching the orb to his chest and led the way back to the room. When he entered he found Superman standing just outside of the group, but involved in a conversation with Anyanka.

When they entered the conversations trailed off till everyone was looking at the pair.

"Fulton." Wally said, and then nodded to Batman. The man stood up and the others went back to their conversations.

"Tell him all you know." Wally said to him quietly. He placed the orb down on the side table and then walked back out.

"Where are you going?" Fulton asked, Batman echoing the question mentally.

"To have a talk with someone outside." Wally muttered darkly. Anyanka broke from her conversation and looked at Wally.

'What is it?' He shook his head and left.

By now the others were looking up. Anyanka took in their thoughts and then moved to the center of the room. "Show me." She whispered, holding her hands palm upwards.

An orb larger than her formed in the air and showed Wally as he made his way to the exit. He left the building and the security area, stopping just at the gate. Everyone gathered around and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Wally stood, pulling his sunglasses down against the glare from the sky and turned in a slow semi-circle, facing several of the buildings.

He paused, and a lop-sided smile appeared on his face. "Fuego." He muttered, holding the side of his forehead.

The mental blast cracked across the sky towards one of the buildings and then was concentrated onto one window. The blast entered the window and a man fell from it. Wally dashed over, caught the man by the ankle and ran back up to the top of the building. He held him over the edge and smiled down upon him.

"Now. Who? What? Why?" He asked.

The man hung, his mouth agape with shock. "You…you wouldn't." The man stuttered.

Wally raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, his stare going straight through the man. He gulped.

"I…I can't…" he shook his head; Wally just sighed and released the ankle. The man didn't even get out a yell before he was plummeting back down the building.

Wally shot down beside the man and stood on a ledge of a window, catching the man by his ankle again.

"Asesino!" the man shouted, shaking in fear. "He wants the orb alright!"

"Good boy." Wally smiled zipping back into the building the man held by his collar, unable to do anything but be dragged in.

* * *

"Who are you?" Superman asked the man when Wally sat him down.

"Ameran." He whimpered.

"You're here to spy on us. How much have you seen?" Batman asked.

The man didn't say anything, but his eyes flickered to the orb and back to Batman. Batman narrowed his own eyes at the man. "Have you told him yet?"

Ameran nodded, barley able to hold back the shakes that racked his body.

Wally sighed silently and glanced to the floor and then to the orb on the bench behind them. He did a double take and then lunged at the bench, landing on it and sliding along it, scooping up the orb and cupping it to his chest as he fell off the other side and rolled to a stop beside the Leaguers and the team. He turned on the last roll and lifted off the floor onto his feet.

A black tentacle lashed out at him. He had spotted it creeping up the side of the bench, heading for the orb. Wally turned away and kicked out at it.

Carlen lashed back at it with her claws, slicing through it. Anyanka put up a shield and the group crowded together as more tentacles appeared from around them.

Eventually all the tentacles came together to form a figure of darkness. The figure moved forward out of the black liquid and Asesino smirked at the group.

"My powers please." He said, holding out his hand.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." He said, showing his full fangs at the monster.

"Very well." The monster answered, launching at the shield and breaking through it. Wally pulled free his dagger and sliced a line in the air, straight across Asesino's face. He fell back, looking up at Wally from the floor and rubbed black blood from his face. He then leapt up and grabbed the dagger, digging claws into Wally's hand.

Wally gasped in pain and dropped the dagger. Then Asesino backhanded him across the room, forcing him to drop the orb part way to the wall.

Asesino ran to the orb, only to get hit back to the floor by a werewolf.

Carlen skidded along the floor on her front, feet first, kicking the orb into the air as she turned on her front and pushed herself up with her hands and landing on her feet. Still sliding backward on her feet she jumped up into the air and flipped backward, connecting with the orb as it came back down. She kicked it towards Anyanka who held it in the air without touching it.

Carlen landed into a backward flip and placed herself before Anyanka. Superman came up beside her also protected Anyanka.

Just as the two were set up The Sergeant was flung to one side and Asesino was charging for them. Carlen became a large wolf and met the monster head on; biting into his hand while Superman punched him in the head, sending him back again.

The pair of heroes glanced down at their feet/paws to see tentacles wrapping around them and lifted them up in the air and send them to opposite ends of the room; Superman into the TV screen and Carlen into the metal wall.

Green Lantern and Shayera charged at the rising monster, both flying low and charging a pack between them. They met the monster head on and got thrown into Anyanka making her loose her concentration on the orb.

The orb rolled helplessly along the floor till it met the feet of Batman. Wonder Woman flew into the fight, flanked by Supergirl and Captain Atom, only to have the lot of them thrown out of the ceiling.

Batman kicked the orb behind him, knowing he couldn't handle it and set up for a bat-a-rang throw.

Wally stretched out for the orb as it stopped, and it swiveled obediently into his hand. He pocketed it into the inside of his jacket and stumbled to his feet. Watching Batman he waited till the man made his move and then pushed him aside from the responding blast of shadow.

The two fell to the floor as the darkness flew over their heads and then scrambled to defense.

"Watch my back." Wally muttered, running into Asesino and tackling him to the ground. The two exchanged punches till Wally was skidded along the floor by a blow to the stomach.

Asesino stood to find a circle of heroes around him. He was good in power and stealth, but not that good without his full powers.

"Till later vampire!" he growled to Wally and then disappeared in a shadow.

Wally stood to his feet and took in the damage. "Well I'm not paying for all this." He said, looking around at the crumbling structure.

"I'm sure we can fix it." Superman promised, taking in the Team and the Leaguers, grouped together as if all one team.

"Lets rest up and clean up." He suggested to them all.

He received a set of nods and they started to gather any injured and to strengthen the structure in case it collapsed.

They continued for the rest of the day with this task, each glancing at Wally who occasionally took out the orb and looked at it throughout the rest of the day. Only Anyanka and J'ohn were able to pick up odd thoughts that trailed from his mind, and each of them appeared to be desperation to protect them all from the power he felt inside the orb and the need to be rid of it and Asesino once and for all, before one of his friends got killed.

* * *

Well I'll be back after Christmas. Hope you all have a good day and enjoy the excitement.

And review please!


	8. power

Sorry it's been so long, started working at a bar, the hours have been long lol! But I'm back to try and pick up this thred again.

* * *

They all sat out in the fixed control room and marked out the basic plans. Throughout the day and night of clearing Wally had distanced himself from the whole group. The Team sat on one side of the table with John and Diana on either side of them. Superman sat across from the professor and they slowly plucked through plans.

Wally had moved from his central seat, to the side wall and then over to the control panel.

J'ohn and Anyanka slowly followed his movements; he'd managed to move away from the group without any one else from either team noticing. However these two were connected in tracing his movements and emotions.

When Superman had suggested using the core League members to district Asesino while the team moved the block and the other league members protected Anyanka while she reinstalled the spell with the help of other magic members.

The Team however wanted to protect Anyanka themselves and some of the league core members wanted to help move the block. Batman eventually suggested that the stronger league members such as Superman, Diana, and Supergirl moved the block, while the team and the league members stopped any of Asesino's back up team. Carlen and the Sergent both jumped at the chance to have a pot shot at Luthor's group, while the professor wanted to help protect Anyanka. It was at this point that Shayera and John both agreed to protect the young witch with the professor.

Batman and J'ohn and both opted to help district Asesino with some other league members.

As soon as this was suggested both J'ohn and Anyanka jumped up from their seats and turned to face Wally. He had both hands on either side of the control panel, his head hanging so his face was shaded away, but his body was tense and the emotion of anger was rising. Shayera was next to get up from her seat as all faces turned to Wally.

"Wally?" she asked.

"I'm ok." He hissed, hands clenching the side panel. She carefully approached him and bent slightly to look into his face. His eyes had gone white, with only a slight tinge of blue.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He removed on hand and pulled out the orb, a black trail of smoke was stretching from the orb into the very heart of Wally.

"I don't think it likes that idea." He said, straining against some invisible force. He dropped the orb and stumbled away from the panel, hands coming to the side of his head as he fell down to one knee.

"Fight it!" Anyanka shouted, appearing at his side, hands hovering over his shoulder.

He snarled and his eyes flashed red, fangs growing longer. In a swift move he shot up from the floor, jumped till his feet hit the wall, leapt off, over the orb with its energy still rising and made for the door. He left he room and hit the wall, sliding down it and turning so he sat with his back to it, staring at the now closed door.

Diana and Superman appeared through the door and crouched down one on either side.

"It sensed how I felt, told me it could give me power to protect you all." He whispered, his eyes still tinged red. "I wanted that power so badly…" he trailed off. "Oh God." He muttered.

"Wally?" Diana asked, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. His eyes dropped to her hand and then up to her face.

"The rage, the urge to kill…the darkness." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I wanted that power so much, but all I could think of was pain and blood." Taking a shaky breath he looked up into the face of his role model. "What have I become?"

"A hero. You've become nothing more, for you're always a hero." He held out a hand for Wally. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want anyone fighting Asesino. His powers are rising, I can feel them. He may not have the full power," he stood up. "But he has enough in reserve."

"So what do you suggest?" Diana asked.

"That power from the orb would be enough o keep him busy, but I can't handle it all. I want to find a spell to unlock some power, but for me to have a clear mind to control it with." He muttered, still staring at the door. "And I want to fight him alone."

Superman turned Wally to face him. "Are you sure?"

"No." he laughed. "But that's how I feel, and I trust my instincts these days."

"Then let's unlock it." He answered, leading Wally back into the room.

Superman explained what Wally had suggested and Anyanka suggested a linking spell.

"It unlocks spells and turns them into tunnels. If I can get it right you can form a gate that will slow the power or open it, but allowing you to have complete control."

Wally approached the orb but didn't pick it up. "Do it." He muttered.

* * *

Anyanka sat with J'ohn and Batman and began talking through some ideas on spells while Shayera sat Wally down in one of the chairs.

"When did you become so knowledgeable with magic?" she asked him lightly.

"A friend I met, kind of taught me to control my 'beast'." He said, rubbing his forehead. "He told me once that everyone has access to magic and that it was naturally a part of us, inside our souls. A kind of magic aura that all beings have." At this he dropped one hand and held it open towards the orb on the other side of the room. The orb twisted and rolled across the floor into his open hand.

"Its more a matter of the persons access to that power. Being mostly human before, I had no access unless I had been taught from a young age. However, having a unlocked a darkness that's naturally in everyone soul and increasing that power, I also unlocked the minimum field to that magic aura. So my friend taught me how to control my basic powers."

"So you've been taught a lot then?" Shayera asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah." Wally smiled. "Basic powers with elements, telekinesis and shadow powers. But I'm not fantastic with it, I'll never be as strong as some."

"But you've come a long way." Shayera said, raising his head to look at her. "The control you have so far is astounding. And its good to see you smiling, its good to have you back." She whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you guys too." He replied, nuzzling her hair.

"Wally?" he looked up at Anyanka. "Ready when you are."

"Lets do this thing." He laughed, standing up. "Just tell me where to stand!"

She directed him to stand in a crudely drawn circle and to place the orb at the top point of the circle and for him to stand in the centre.

"You have to connect your mind and soul to the orb and then feed your power into the orb. Beyond that, you must face the tests that the orb will challenge you to. If you pass then it will allow you access to the power." She instructed.

"So nice and easy." He muttered, standing in the circle.

Wally stood still for a few moments and breathed deeply, eyes closed. Anyanka started chanting softly and an orb of energy grew from the circle edges. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he locked into the orbs darkness and felt himself connect to the power. Everyone outside the circle gathered around a watched as a strand of light flowed from Wally's chest and into the orb, and then all were blown back by a power blast.

Looking up from her seat on the floor, Shayera gave a start when she saw Wally hanging in mid-air like a doll held by a child, head thrown back, arms and legs hanging limp. The orb was pulsing with power and a cloud of black smoke curled around the edges and swirled inwards and past Wally.

His eyes had gone white and his breathing came in short gasps.

* * *

Wally saw his soul strand enter the orb and he closed his eyes to concentrate on his link, when he next opened them he was stood in a white room, so bright he dropped his sunglasses down and was still dazzled by the light. He was slightly shaken because the normal (or what was the norm now) ability to sense living beings and power ranges was completely cut off. Either he could not sense anybody, or there was no one there to sense.

"How would you use this power?" he jumped and turned around. Seeing no one he frowned and looked above him. "I ask again. How would you use this power?"

"To…to help my friends." He stuttered, glancing around.

"And would you keep it?" came another question, ringing around the chamber.

"No. I don't need power, I don't want more." He barked back. "Show yourself!"

"If you enjoyed the blood lust, and the power, would you keep it?"

"No…never." He answered and then turned around again to face a young woman. She was dressed in a white suit, her black hair handing loose to her shoulders. "Who are you?"

"I created the orb and used my powers to lock up his. You must be aware that by using his powers to fight him, he could try to control you." She stated waling slowly forward, her heeled boots clicking on the marble flooring.

"I think it's a risk I have to take." He told her as she stopped before him.

"I realise that." She said, smiling up at him, she stepped into his space and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes shot open and he gave a yell as the power ripped through him. The orb shimmered with dark power and blasted through his soul strand and into him, the black smoke whipping around him and closing onto his body. The bubble shield shattered into glass fragments and dissipated.

* * *

The smoke slowly cleared and John leapt through it, groping at the floor to find the body of his friend, fearing the worst.

He heard a sudden cough off to his left and looked over as Wally rose from the smoke, the orb clutched in one hand. Shaking his head he glanced up to see John holding his hand out to help him up.

"Well that hurt like a bitch!" Wally muttered. John laughed and studied his friend. Wally's eyes were a light blue again, cold and sharp, something he was unnerved about from the original green eyes.

"You ok?" he asked, seeing no visible injuries.

"I think so." He muttered, looking at the orb.

"Did you pass?" Anyanka asked.

Wally turned his gaze upon her and his eyes clouded to black orbs; he looked down at his hand and saw the flames that crackled on his open palm. "Oh I think so." He growled, a sharp toothed smile carved across his face.

* * *

wel what do you think? I won't be back for a while because I'm off on holiday today, but I'll update when I get back next week...if people like it! 


	9. fight for it

am back!

Wally stood upon the block and tossed the orb from hand to hand; although he did not seem to pay attention to his surroundings, he was alert to the sounds and movements.

_Ready?_ J'ohn asked Wally.

_Suppose so. _Wally said back, turning to look down upon the Groups as they set up the last of the spells. He glanced down at Anyanka and she raised her head at him.

_I think we're almost ready. One last thing and it's done._ She told him.

He nodded and continued passing the orb back and forth. Like a spark at his head he suddenly felt the approaching presence.

"Here they come." He said, staring off in the general direction.

"Ready!" Anyanka shouted up at him.

With his sharp eyesight he saw the aircrafts come swooping over the endless sea of sand with Asesino riding upon the front ship.

As they got closer the League began to split up into their groups. One lot to help and protect Anyanka, another to move the block and a last to stop any back up teams. Wally nodded to them all, put the orb down on the top of the block and crouched into a defensive stance, his eyes never leaving the creature approaching.

One thought kept running through his mind, a single convocation he had had with Superman. It had been just after the increase in power and he wanted to know where Wally learnt to fight with daggers from.

"_I know you didn't know that before." Supes said, leaning casually against the wall as Wally played with the orb._

"_Long story." He replied, his voice drawn out in exhaustion. _

"_I think we have time." Superman laughed, moving to sit beside the young vampire._

"_I…eh…met some other people like me." He explained, refusing to look up. "And she taught me everything." He finally glanced up to see Superman nodding for him to continue._

"_They are people who are…mutations." He shrugged. "Human, but not human." He sighed. _

"_Genetic experiments?" Superman asked._

"_No." Wally frowned. "More natural selection. An off breed of the human race. Perhaps where the experiment came from."_

"_And they taught you how to control it?" Superman asked gently._

"_Indeed. But Gabrielle especially." He smiled fondly. "I really must return to them one day. She taught me to control my hunger and anger. To look without eyes, hear without ears, know without knowledge." He looked deep into the strong mans soul. "To find innocents and feed from the guilty."_

Did he really agree to feed off those who were evil? More so now than before, but he preferred restraint in killing them unless necessary. Of course he had killed a few evil people, but he would never admit it, but he suspected that J'ohn already knew this. Perhaps it was something in him that told the alien, but that didn't change the way he was treated by the League. By his friends. Friends? Did he still call them that?

Yes, because they accepted him. The same as the Team have. And the Vampire race, he had found the people who understood him. He had left two civilisations to form his own team, and still found good in himself. And to hell with anyone wanting to hurt his friends…his family.

Standing ready he launched himself off as Asesino leapt from the ship, now over head. The two clashed in midair, Asesino getting the upper hand with gravity and hurling Wally down upon the block. The block stayed whole, still protected by the aged magic, but Wally lay still, eyes shut, Asesino standing over him. He moved his gaze from the vampire to the orb a few feet away and made a move to step over the body, his hand outstretched in anticipation.

Wally's eyes snapped open, pure black and one hand shot up, grasping the moving foot by the ankle. In a move so fast it blurred, he swung the ancient being in a circle off the ground and into the air; letting go on the third or forth swing.

The body of Asesino was sent flying through one of the many air crafts that were hovering over to land. The machine blew apart and several robed men were sent tumbling into the waiting sands of the desert.

Wally turned to face the destruction and rotated his ankle as Asesino slowed himself and shot forward for another hit.

Anyanka stretched out her hands on a marked area of the block, banking out the sudden out break in fighting and began chanting an ancient language.

The block glowed and tingled beneath her hands. She gritted her teeth as a body flew over her head, accompanied by the mace of Shayera. Taking a deep breath she flowed her will into the block and felt it pulse with energy.

The League members broke apart as the opposition jumped from the air crafts. Luthor was met head on by Carlen who lashed out with sharp claws. The Team spanning out around her as they honed in on the cause of Wally's troubles. However before anyone else could take a shot, Luthor's team were gathered around him and the two sides met head on.

The League too split up, Superman running straight for the strongest injustice gang members, while Wonder Woman flanked him.

Wally and Asesino fought back and forth equally matched in power. Wally began throwing black fire balls at him, every time he took to the sky.

"You can't win vampire!" he taunted, avoiding another blast.

"Do you ever shut up?"

He laughed. "You are too preoccupied with me to pay attention to your troubles further a field." He told Wally, ducking into a defensive stance, egging him on to come closer.

Wally instantly became suspicious of this movement and risked a quick glance at the carnage around him, taking into sight the fights and anyone in trouble. Confused he saw no one in trouble, and then it clicked.

Turning back he came face to face with Asesino. The ancient grabbed him by the throat and a black stream crept out of his mouth and into the mouth of Wally. He choked on the invading gas and kicked wildly at the body, but already he could feel himself weakening to the invasion.

_We are brethren._ A voice told him. _We are of the same power. Obey me and the huger shall be fed continuously on the sweetness of a soul._

Wally felt himself sink into his own darkness; the voice was all that he needed, all that he felt. But he could still make out the voices and sounds around him, muffled and distorted, like listening through water.

"My lord, what shall we do with the _witch_?"

"Kill her. Slit her throat, I shall set my slave upon her blood." Asesino answered.

Wally drifted from the sound, welcoming the hunger, the natural need inside himself.

He was vaguely aware that Asesino had released him and he was lying on cold stone on his side.

He could hear a scream of a child and sensed the heat of two bodies.

"Feed from her." Asesino told him as the robed figure pushed Anyanka closer to Wally.

He felt the weakened state of the girl and knew someone had drained her almost dry of power. The hunger took over and he opened red eyes to the throat held before his weakened body, right before his mouth.

His fangs grew in length and the desire grew in his chest, so much so that it hurt.

"Take her!"

He suddenly lunged forward, past Anyanka and straight for the throat of the robed figure, the hood falling away as he was flung back and up.

Wally held onto the robes around his throat and sank his teeth into the supple flesh, drawing forth a fountain of ecstasy as the liquid poured down his throat. He drank greedily, unaware that he was floating several feet above the block and that Anyanka had been taken to one side by John, or that the same magical League members who had helped the Team before were continuing the spell. In fact it wasn't until he felt that last heartbeat give way and pulled away that he realised he was floating, that he also realised that Superman, Shayera and Wonder Woman were collectively fighting Asesino with back up from the Sergeant.

Wally felt the blood release new energy and power; dropping the corpse he licked his lips, relishing the feeling and pleasure.

With a shake of his head he cleared the fog and suddenly dropped out of the sky and straight onto Asesino.

"Move it into place!" Wally barked out, grabbing the Ancient by the top of his scalp and dropped him off the end of the block. No one argued.

Superman, Supergirl and Wonder Woman led the first charge to push the huge structure towards the hole. Anyanka had joined the Magical Leaguers as they rotated around the block, the power building.

Wally calming stepped off the block and landed in the sand, aware that the orb was still on top of the structure.

"You can't keep me down there." Asesino muttered, standing up just as calmly and brushing off the sand from his cloak.

"I think I can manage." Wally said, suddenly appeared before the ancient and grabbed him by the throat.

"You're using my power." He reminded Wally, smirking at the irony.

"What power?" he asked, glancing up at the orb. "That power was already inside me, I simply needed a prod." He laughed, flinging him into the moving block, shifting it a few extra feet.

Asesino hit the sand again, blood bubbling from his mouth. He glanced up as he wiped at the blood, Wally stood before him once more, but this time he launched at his legs.

Wally fell forward with the movement and then found himself being flung up into the air. Asesino followed him up and kicked him into the block, knocking it back even further. But he didn't stop there, he flew into the body and pounded him into the unforgiving stone, his fists were fast and strong, grinding his bones.

"Furgo!" He whispered, sending the blast out, knocking him back. Wally fell to the floor, managing to stay on his knees, blood spurting from his mouth, the fresh meal from before spilled free. Bones ground on each other as he stood to his feet, ducking back down in time to see the fist fly over his head, but not fast enough to dodge the knee aimed for his face.

He fell back and lashed out at the stomach of his attacker, sending him stumbling back.

Taking the distraction in his stride he launched up from the floor and knocked Asesino into the sand, super sonic punches lashing on continuously until they were several feet through the sand.

He picked up the battered body and flung him skyward, flinging himself after the rising body his turn to kick a body back into the block. He ducked the approaching robed figures that came in defence of their master.

"No." he snarled, forming a black shield that knocked them all off their feet.

"Yes!" he turned again to see the same fist and met it with his open hand, catching it easily, skidding backwards a few feet, tracks in the sand. A second fist came at him and he caught that one, the two struggling for dominance.

With a roar he pushed Asesino back and then dropped down, causing the other to fall over his body. He latched onto Asesino's body and kicked off from the ground and onto the block. He sprinted across it and jumped off the other side, into the stone lined hole and deep into a cavern.

Landing forty feet at the bottom and threw the body at the nearest wall and smiled at the sickening impact.

"Do you plan on being trapped down here too?" Asesino asked, staggering back to his feet, hunched over, the same as his opponent.

"No I plan on getting out." Wally panted. Asesino roared, sliding into his path and the two fought on in the darkened cell.

Shayera dropped the robed figure she was beating up and gasped as she saw Wally jump into the hole. The block was so near to it that another minute and it would be covered.

"Wally!" she shrieked.

"He knows what he's doing" she turned to face J'ohn and then glanced over at the people behind him. Most of the injustice gang had fled during Wally's fight above ground. Only the robed loyalists were left to defend their leader.

"But we have to help him!" John shouted up, rounding up several of the followers and depositing them in a bind.

The Team had grouped together and were racing to the hole. They glanced down and held tight to each other.

"Close it!" they all heard Wally shout up.

Superman put all his strength into it and the block touched the edge of the hole. A blinding light shone up from the edges and suddenly the block moved of its own accord, being drawn like a magnet to the opposite rim of the hole.

"Wally!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Then everything thing sparked and the block glowed brighter, the sheer power blasted everyone back and the block slammed into place, the sands whipping around it, returning the hill to its rightful place over the seal. The orb securely buried with the seal.

Carlen was the first up, hobbling to the sandy hill in shock. The Sergeant appeared beside her and took her into his chest as the Professor held Anyanka tightly.

Wonder Woman blinked through the hazy sight of her tears to see Batman walking up to the hill.

"Thank you." Superman heard Bruce whisper.

"Don't turn soft on me." They all gasped as a hand scrambled from the edge of the hill, followed by a sandy covered head, red hair caught in the breeze. Batman reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with much effort.

Superman appeared beside him and grabbed Wally's other hand, Wonder Woman grabbed his waist and Shayera and John grabbed Batman, while J'ohn grabbed the two at the end, the lot of them pulling their friend free.

Wally was glad when he was set on his feet and smirked as Superman held him on his feet, knowing fine well he had exerted himself to his absolute limit.

"You did it hot shot!" John said, shaking his shoulder.

"Good to know." He answered tiredly. "Think we can head back?"

In an instant they were all stood in the transport room of the headquarters and different members were being rushed to the medical bay while others escorted the captives to the cells.

Wally and his Team were ushered into medical bay one where they were tended to by the nurses and doctors.

Wally just lay back on his appointed bed and felt the sleep claim him as his body locked itself down to rest. The Leaguers and the Team chattered happily as he drifted off and each shared a set of smiles, content that Wally was alive and happy.

Deep in his dreams he knew that more was to come and that he needed contact with his kind, to understand more about this power, but for now, he was with his family and he had his purpose and his goodness.

well how was that? sorry its taken so long, I'v been working long hours at the bar lol.

leave sum gd reviews for me please! oh and sorry for no lines, won't work for sum reason...sorry


End file.
